Degrassi Poems
by blackbowtielily
Summary: poems based on degrassi characters.Please read the author's note inside.
1. I'm sorry

**A/N: I am going to start writing these poems in the perspective of Degrassi characters I want to give thanks to Emerald1198 for the incredible idea and I want to have fun with this so I am going to write the poems in the perspective of a mystery character and I want you to tell me who you think it is in your reviews. I will tell you whothe character is in my next poem, but for now just read on **

I'm sorry I broke all the promises I made

I never meant

For things to be this way

I'm sorry that I made you hurt

I really treated you

Like dirt

But I can't blame Cupid

For being

Insensitive and stupid

I admit to my mistakes

But I guess it's too late

**So who do you think I wrote this poem in the perspective of. Leave your thoughts and answers in the SEXY REVIEW BUTTON below.**

**~Blackbowtielily**


	2. Manipulative

**Thank you so much for reviewing. Thanks again emerald1198 you are awesome, you are officially my fave person on fanfiction, yes you were correct the last poem was indeed about Clare. It was basically talking about how she is very sorry for what she did to Eli and she realizes she was wrong for leaving him. I know that she loves him and I hope that they do get back together because even though I feel that Imogen could be good for him, she gives me the vibe of being manipulative. Anyway enough of my rambling, read on :)**

She hates me

I know she does

I'm about to take her one true love

She had a chance

And then she blew it

It's not my fault

Why did you do it?

He's mine now

He is my prey

I'll take advantage of his mental state

He is hurting

That, I know

What are you, my friend or foe?

**A/N:Hmm… who do you think that is. I'll give you a hint it is someone that will make the Eclare fang girls driven crazy. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about.(that was a pretty big hint.)**

**~Blackbowtielily**


	3. No one loves me

**A/N:The last poem was definitely about Imogen. I haven't seen her character yet, but it is said from her character description that she is like an attention seeker or something like that. It also mentioned her being manipulative. Remember the promo where she was looking Clare up and down and Eli just looked shocked to see her. She probably knows that she is Eli's true love so I'm guessing she will hate her for that because I believe she likes Eli. Because she is manipulative I am guessing she will take advantage of the fact that Eli is not in a very good mind center and that way she can hook up with him without him even thinking. Sorry for that long author's note, read on:)**

I have no one

That's how it's meant to be

No one wants little old me

Not my parents or

My brother

Things go one way

Or another

I have options,

Never choose them

If I did I would

Just lose them

I'm messed up, but you never were

Don't go down the path

Of being hurt

Trust yourself and what you

Believe in

Cuz me? I'm already leavin'

**This takes place in an episode in, Degrassi:In Too Deep…I think? It's almost obvious who it is by the 3****rd**** line because, this character said the line "little old me" in an episode from Degrassi when it came out 2010 fall. You know, when they first started the dress code. Thank you for reading, even though I thought this poem was not my best work. Please! Feel free to click that SEXY REVIEW BUTTON and well, review!**

**~Blackbowtielily**


	4. Accept me

**A/N: The last poem was for Alli she is awesome! I love her even though she kind of convinced Clare to break up with Eli, but he really was acting out of line and she was only looking out for friend. Anyway it was pretty much about how she has no one because she feels like nobody cares about her anymore. It took place when she went to Johnny and ran away from home. Please read on :)**

For a while I was

In denial

But know I'm open

To face the trials

If you don't accept me

That's ok

I won't cry a river in the Nile

I can be who I want to be

Nothing is stopping me

Thanks for your support

Not everyone's a good sport.

**Hmm.. let me give you a hint. The hint is the last word from this poem. This world is associated with this character. You know who it is, yet? Please tell me in your reviews by clicking the that SEXY REVIEW BUTTON.**

**~Blackbowtielily**


	5. Trapped in a body

**A/N: The last chapter was about Riley! I have to admit I want some Ziley action! I really miss them, Eclare are my life but I need break and focus on Ziley even though Eclare already broke I have hope in their love. I love Riley and Zane I hope you love them as much as I do! I have been writing a lot and it's because I am inspired right now. I'm thinking about writing a one shot about Clare and Imogen cat fight or friendship. Tell me if you like that idea. Read on, :)**

I'm trapped in a body

That I don't claim to be

I have friends who understand

But I'm not sure they see

I won't ever be able

To live like them

And say I have the body

I claim to be

**I'm kind of sad writing that because well if I said why I would be giving away the answer to who the character is. I know that most of my poems are pretty short, but I will try to lengthen them, I promise. In the mean time while you are waiting for the longer poems feel free to click that SEXY REVIEW BUTTON and well, review.**

**~Blackbowtielily**


	6. So long

**A/N: I want to give thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome. With that said the last poem was about Adam. I love him! I want the misfits to come back this season you know like the old times. I have a poll on my profile if you want you can check it. Read on :)**

I've never been dead

I've always been watching

She broke his heart

So now I'll be stalking

I'll haunt her in sleep

She knows I am here

So long bitch you're end is near

**Oooh..who could this be? An angry ex-girlfriend? Maybe..tell me by clicking that SEXY REVIEW BUTTON. Thanks for reading!**

**~Blackbowtielily**


	7. Heart Break

**A/N: I haven't been updating because I had a mean writers block. I just didn't know what to write about. Anyway the last poem was actually about an angry Julia. Yup, I went there. Read on :)**

There were two

They left on the same day

My insane ways drove one away

The other

The one I always knew

Left me

There was nothing I could do

Now I sit here crying

Waiting for someone new

In the hopes

She won't be another heart break

I have to go through

**I don't really like this one that much, but if you do then that's great. Let me give you a hint on who this person is. This is someone who has a difficult past. Was that good enough? Thank you so much for reading.**

**~Blackbowtielily**


	8. Sacrifice

**The last chapter was about about Eli again now this next one is someone new. Hope you like, read on :)**

I have been with so many

But none were you

When I thought I liked one

It wasn't true

Then you came along

Split my heart in two

One half for me

And the other for you

You will have them both

Very soon

Don't forget that

I did this all for you

**WELL, I liked it except for the fact that I kept on repeating the word **

"**you" so yeah that's all.**


End file.
